Evermore
by ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: Bella and Edward broke up, and Bella is depressed until Charlie drags her to a gathering at Billy's. There she meets Athena Uley, Sam's younger cousin and the next thing she knows…Edward is just a faint memory. Athena falls in love with Bella, but what can she do when the Cullens come back into her life and Bella needs to settle some scores? Watch out Cullen, she's taken!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I know I shouldn't be starting any new fics since I'm behind on my others, way behind I might add, but my good friend AnnaBoleyna1536 had this idea and so I decided to help out.**_

 _ **Bella and Edward broke up, and Bella is depressed until Charlie drags her to a gathering at Billy's. There she meets Athena Uley, Sam's younger cousin and the next thing she knows…Edward is just a faint memory. Athena falls in love with Bella, but what can she do when the Cullens come back into her life and Bella needs to settle some scores?**_

 _ **Oh yeah this takes place before Bella finds out about the wolf pack, but that'll come around next chapter.**_

 _ **I know I have other fics, that's why I wanted to update them before I posted this.**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight and neither does AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Swan House:_

They say the first heartbreak is always the worst, as if part of your soul or your heart is torn and you're not sure if time will ever heal it. The way things would go, you try and move forward, or you sink into depression and let your life pass you by while you wallow in your own self-pity. In the end it's up to you to move forward, and sometimes…the pain is worth it once you find something new to look forward to.

Isabella Swan was driving home after school ended; it'd been another long day for her. Two months ago Edward Cullen, the love of her life, left her in the woods after the whole fiasco on her birthday. Bella tried calling him and the rest of his family, but everything was disconnected. No texts, no emails, no calls, nothing from the Cullens. Charlie tried to help, but he couldn't find much even with all his police work. People at school pitied her, some just told her to move on, and others well…they didn't care. She was sick of it, but she didn't know what to do…not now.

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted her when she entered the house. He'd gotten off early, that was rare but whatever.

"Hey." Bella wanted to get to her room, but Charlie stopped her.

"Hey, put your stuff up and come down. We gotta talk."

"About what?"

"Just go on, and don't be long." Bella wasn't sure what to think but she did as he asked. What could Charlie want this time? He'd tried talking to her about Edward's leaving but she turned him away each time. She didn't want to talk about Edward, not to him or Renee or anyone else.

"Ok dad I'm here, what is it?"

"Sit down." he patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Look, I know things have been tough since Edward left…"

"Dad don't." she stopped him. "I don't want to talk about him, I already told you several times."

"I know, but Bells the way you're going on this isn't healthy."

"How?" now she felt a bit angry. "I get up, I eat, I go to school, I do my homework, and I do my chores around the house how is that not healthy?"

"Bella you're quiet all day, you don't talk, you don't go out, you hardly speak to your friends hell even Jake hasn't heard from you in weeks. Your mom and I are worried about you, yeah you function fine but you can't keep this all locked up."

"Why not? It's not like you didn't get depressed when mom left." that struck a nerve. Charlie's eyes went from hard to anguished. "I'm sorry." he took a breath and cooled down after a minute.

"It's ok, and you're right I was depressed for a while but…I got through it. Billy and some of the others helped me move on, it was tough but I made it."

"Dad…" he stopped her with a hand up.

"Bells, I know you're hurt, but you gotta get out and get on with your life. If you don't you'll regret it, and I'm not going to let you stay this way." Bella knew when Charlie made up his mind he was set on it, but what could she do right now?

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Right now I want you to agree to go with me to Billy's tomorrow night, Jake will be there and so will a few others your age."

"Why?"

"Sam Uley's throwing a party, a welcome home party for his cousin. She's moving back to Quileute, and they're also welcoming her into the tribe but that's the day after."

"I didn't know Sam had a cousin."

"His dad had a brother who died years ago, his wife moved out of Forks to Seattle with their daughter. Sam hasn't seen her since she was thirteen, she's eighteen now. Billy and the others just wanna make her feel welcome."

"So you want me to go and…help?"

"I want you to go and socialize a little, plus Jake misses you. It's just for a few hours, you'll eat, talk, hang out, and then we'll leave around ten."

"I don't want…"

"You need to, for me ok? You gotta get out a little, if you don't…" Charlie paused. "I'll…I'll call Renee and you'll go live with her."

"Wha…you're threatening me now?" that was unexpected.

"No of course not, consider this a chance for you to get out…if it doesn't work then maybe your mom and Phil can figure something out in Jacksonville."

"Dad I don't want…"

"You need this Bells, I hate seeing you come home and sitting in your room all day. I know Cullen hurt you, but you can't let this get you down forever."

"Dad come on I'm not…"she stopped herself that time. Charlie had a point she had been in her room a lot, and in some small part of her mind she wanted to go out but not with the guys at school. Angela and Eric were dating happily, and Mike and Jessica broke up so that alone was a boatload of drama. Bella didn't even wanna think about Lauren Mallory, the bitch had the gall to rub her breakup in her face each chance she got.

What harm could this do? It was just a gathering after all she would see Jake…and Billy and everyone else she barely knew. What the hell? It wouldn't hurt to go out one night. Yeah Bella loved her mom greatly, but she wanted to stay in Forks she wasn't up to moving again.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok I'll go, but don't push mom on me again." As much as Bella loved Renee the woman had her own love life. She didn't want to bring that subject up again.

"Deal, ok now go do your homework or whatever I'm gonna call Billy." Bella nodded and left back upstairs to her room. She pulled out her textbooks and notes, ready to finish up an English essay and some algebra, and hopefully get her mind off the conversation.

'If it'll help me forget Edward for just a few hours what harm can it do?'

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh…" Bella heard her phone going off, pulled it to see Renee calling. "Hey mom."

" _Hey Bella, how are you honey?"_

"I'm fine, I was just about to do my homework."

" _Oh, well your dad called and said you were still depressed, are you?"_ Bella kept herself from sighing, really Charlie?

"Not really mom, at least now right now. He said we're invited to a cookout at his friend's house, some guys my age will be there."

" _Oh good, you'll get some time with your friends. Maybe meet someone new…"_

"Mom, not now." Renee had been pushing Bella to try and date again to get over Edward, but Bella didn't want to date anyone for a while. She wasn't sure if she could take a chance again.

" _Sorry honey, I just want to help we all do."_

"I'm fine, I'm going out tomorrow and I'll be social. I'll tell you about it the morning after."

" _Ok, well I just wanted to check on you. Bella…"_

"Yeah mom?"

" _I love you, so does Charlie and so does Phil…you know that right?"_

"I know, I love you too mom." after they hung up Bella put her phone down and went back to her books. She just hoped the cousin wasn't mean or stuck up; it'd be like dealing with an angry Lauren all over again. The sooner tomorrow night came, the better.

 _The next day, early evening:_

"So what's Sam's cousin like?" Bella rode with Charlie in his police car, taking the long way to Billy's home.

"I haven't really met her, but from what Billy's said she's a smart, strong-willed girl. She doesn't let anyone push her around; even when she and Sam fought as kids it seemed she was always the tougher of the two." that was a bit hard to believe, then again this was the Quileute tribe.

"She used to beat him up?" Charlie chuckled but shook his head.

"Nah they just wrestled a lot, Sam was the oldest boy at the time so he had a lot of kids looking up to him. Her name's Athena, Billy thinks you might get along with her." Bella wasn't too sure, but she would give it a try.

"Does she like anyone here?"

"Well she likes Jacob, says he's like the annoying little brother she's always wanted. I think she's met the Clearwaters but I don't know for sure if they get along or not."

"What about her mom?" Charlie frowned.

"From what Sam said they don't talk, don't' really get along. She left home at seventeen, lived with some friends before coming down here."

"Is it because she wants to reconnect?"

"Could be, she doesn't really like talking about Carol, that's her mom. Billy said she's pretty uptight and strict, everything Athena isn't."

"Sounds like a bitch." Charlie snorted.

"Jake said that's putting it mildly. Woman hated living on the reserve, saw her husband's death as a chance to leave."

"Wasn't she a Quileute too?" he shook his head.

"Nah, college girl who fell in love with the man but not the land; rocky marriage after Athena was born, girl's everything like her daddy. No one knew how or why they got together, but there were some rumors."

"Knocked up?"

"That was one, but no. Just don't ask about it, touchy subject." Bella just nodded and stayed quiet the rest of the way. It started to get dark, but sunset was lovely and it helped Bella feel better for some reason. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all; oh she hoped she didn't just jinx herself.

"We're here." they pulled into Billy's driveway, and Bella could hear music playing in the back yard. As she exited the car she picked up the smell of fire and cooking meat. She heard voices talking, and then one familiar one reached her ears.

"BELLA!" she spotted Jake coming her way and opened her arms to let him lift her into a hug. "Where've you been girl? I've missed you."

"Missed you too Jake." he set her down and shook Charlie's hand.

"Hey Charlie, Sue's cooking up some juicy burgers and steaks, it'll be done soon."

"Smells awesome, how's Sue doing?" Bella remembered something then, Charlie mentioned Sue Clearwater's husband Harry had died of a heart attack two months ago. It hit her and her kids hard but they were getting through it, much thanks to Billy and the other tribe elders.

"She's better, I think she needed this time to mingle around. Leah's here too but she's…I don't know she's a bit distant but Seth's hanging out with Jared and Embry."

"So is Athena here?"

"Yeah she's inside helping get the potatoes finished, some odd recipe she learned in Seattle but it sounds amazing. You wanna meet her?" Charlie held up his hands.

"No thanks, I've learned over the years to never bother a woman in the kitchen. Just let them come to you." Jake laughed.

"Well said man, you missed it though. Paul tried to sneak in for a snack and she about kicked his ass into the mud." Jake laughed and turned back to Bella. "So how's about you come sit with me by the fire? We can catch up and you can meet the others."

"Sure thing Jake, dad?"

"I'll be fine Bells, I'm gonna find Billy." the three split off and Bella noticed it wasn't really that huge of a crowd. Some teenagers, mostly boys, one girl in the far area near the woods with another and a few gray-haired adults she didn't recognize.

"Hey guys, this is Bella." Jake waved to two boys who came over.

"Aaah, this is the Bella we've heard so much about." a boy with curly black hair smirked. "I'm Quil, this is Embry."

"Hey." she nodded at them.

"So this is the famous Bella, Jake never shuts up about you." Bella couldn't help but blush a little.

"Yeah, it's always Bella this, Bella that, Bella's this, Bella's that…it's like a broken record man!" Jake swatted the boy on the head.

"Shut up Embry!"

"Ok guys don't kill each other, Embry did you get a haircut?" the boy looked nervous for a minute.

"Yeah, got too long mom told me to get one."

"It looks good, brings out your eyes." some of the boys close by went 'aaawwwwee' and Jake just laughed. "Hey Jake, where can I get a drink?"

"Oh go on in the house Bella, the girls should have some soda and tea ready."

"Ok thanks." Bella took off towards the house, and for a moment she began to remember all the times she and Jake chased each other around the yard. Once they'd gone out after a rain storm, and they'd slipped into the mud. Rachel had been furious, but Billy only laughed and let the kids rinse off before Charlie came to pick Bella up.

"Dammit Paul back off!" Bella's trip down memory lane broke when she heard someone shouting.

"Attie come on, I've missed you I just wanna see…"

"You've seen enough! First night back in town and you wanna jump me? You haven't changed a bit!"

"Attie…"

"Don't call me that stupid nickname, you know I hated it!" Bella made her way towards the stairs when the door suddenly burst open. A woman stormed off down the stairs, and a guy Bella assumed was 'Paul' tried to go after her but ended up crashing into Bella. She fell to the ground, and Paul stopped in his tracks.

"Shit…I'm sorry." he held out a hand to her.

"Paul!" Jake's voice rang and Bella felt someone come up behind her. "Bella you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Was that Athena?" Jake didn't answer as he gently took Bella by the arms and stood between her and Paul.

"Athena…Paul what did you do?" Paul threw up his hands.

"I didn't do anything we were just talking."

"Talking or fighting? Dammit dude Sam told you to back off."

"What's going on?" speak of the devil. Sam came over and he didn't look happy. "What happened?"

"Paul and Athena were fighting." Sam looked ready to attack, so Bella took the opportunity to get free of Jake's hold.

"Ok, I think I should go find Athena…" the boys didn't bother stopping her as Jake tried to be the mediator between Paul and Sam. It started with Sam snarling at Paul, warning about leaving Athena alone and whatever else. Bella walked around towards the woods, hearing some crunching/crackling sounds nearby.

"AAARRGGH!" one loud shout, frustration.

"Hello?" Bella called out.

"Go away! Whoever you are just go away!" Bella couldn't fully see where the voice came from, but she picked up a person's form in the woods. Their back was turned but Bella saw the jet black, shoulder length hair…yeah that had to be her.

"Hey, I'm sorry if Paul was a jerk. Are you Athena?" she didn't turn around but Bella saw her nod.

"Yeah, look I really need to be alone right now I can't…I get pretty insane when I'm mad." her breathing was anxious, almost panicky.

"Hey it's ok, I've been in some pretty insane situations myself. I'm Bella Swan."

"Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yeah, look everyone's getting a bit worried but if you wanna talk a bit it's fine." Athena let out a huge huffing sigh, took in a breath, and then turned around to face Bella. Bella went to speak, but her voice caught in her throat.

Athena was beautiful, her copper toned skin shined in the dim lighting as the sun began to set behind the trees; her eyes were glowing emerald, shining like a lake in the noon sun. The way they gleamed was mesmerizing, hypnotic even and Bella felt lost in them. Athena's face was diamond shaped, with high cheekbones and full dark lips and her hairline framed it perfectly. Her figure was muscular but feminine; she wore dark jeans and sandals, with a dark red leather jacket covering a black midriff top with a red rose on the chest. She was a bit taller than Bella, but she was still so gorgeous.

"Ummm…" Bella didn't even see Athena was staring at her too, at least not until she spoke up. "Hey…so I guess we should head back to the party?"

"Yeah we should…but…"

"But?" the eyes looked worried for a second.

"I…can't seem to move?" it was true, for whatever reason Bella was frozen to her spot. Athena walked up to her, almost gracefully, and touched her arm.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…wait shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well I'm fine now, I guess you helped somehow." Bella laughed, this weird feeling came over her as Athena began to stroke her arm. She suddenly had this strong urge to be closer to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Athena! Bella!" Sam's voice broke whatever spell Bella had over her, and the two girls turned to see the taller man coming their way. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah Sam, we are." Athena answered him. Bella noticed Sam had an odd look on his face, troubled and worry, but also…anger?

"Well come on everyone's waiting, the food's ready so you'd best eat before it's gone." his tone was light.

"Is Paul…?" Sam shook his head.

"He won't be a problem, come on." the two followed Sam back but Bella could sense the tension between the two. Everyone was gathering around the buffet, or what looked like one at least on a few picnic tables. Jake was talking to Billy and Paul when he spotted them, and ran their way.

"Hey Bella, you ok?"

"Yeah Jake I'm good, Athena's good too." Jake smiled and turned to Athena.

"Welcome to the reserve ma'am." Athena smirked.

"Nice to see you again runt." they laughed and shared a quick hug.

"Ok enough chat, let's eat!" Bella followed Athena and they grabbed their food, but Athena kept her distance from Paul. There were a few others who were staring at them, but Athena paid them no mind. After they found their seats by the fire Charlie came over and sat beside Bella.

"Everything ok Bells?" that again?

"Fine dad, just chatting with Athena."

"Good." the whole group sat down and talked about everything, but Bella kept her own eyes on Athena. She really didn't know why she suddenly wanted to be near her, but she wasn't bothered in the least by it. Something about her just made Bella feel wanted, close, safe even. Just as everyone was seated with full plates on their laps Billy clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone before we dig in and I know we all want to…I'd like to take a moment to introduce our newest member. Born in Forks and raised in Seattle, she's the newest Indian beauty of the tribe Ms. Athena Brianne Uley." Athena stood up and waved around, everyone clapped to greet her even a few boys whistled.

Bella kept her eyes on Athena through the meal, and while she couldn't understand it yet…she had a feeling this was only a start of something new.

 _ **Bit sappy at the end I know, but I had to end it somewhere didn't I?**_

 _ **So what do you guys think? It's just a start but it's the beginning for these girls, and next chapter we're gonna flip over to third person Athena's point of view. Get her opinion on it all plus what happened in the kitchen with Paul, and the 'moment' if you get the picture.**_

 _ **That'll just be the first part, but the next part will be a talk with Sam and Billy. Expect a little drama there if you will.**_

 _ **I'll update as soon as I can, but reviews will help with that.**_

 _ **So please…R &R!**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait I hadn't intended on making you wait this long before I brought up the next chapter. Things have just pretty crazy with reality and all, and my work schedule has increased so updates for most of my stories won't be very quick, but I will do my best.**_

 _ **Anyway this chapter is gonna show Bella and Athena getting a little closer, and I know I said it would be from Athena's point in the kitchen but I decided to flip it around last minute. This is the first bit of Bella and Athena getting to know each other, I decided to split that in two.**_

 _ **I don't own Twilight.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"I'm glad to see you out and about Bella, you had me and dad worried after…you know." after dinner had finished Bella offered to help with the cleanup, and so she was helping Jake put the leftover food in bags for everyone to take home.

"It's ok Jake, I'm glad I came." she truly was.

"Good, does this mean you'll come around more?"

"Sure, as long as you want me here."

"That's good, and I'm glad you're getting along with Athena she could use a female friend." Friend? Bella couldn't help but smile at that. "What?"

"Nothing Jake, so how well do you know Athena?" Jake shrugged.

"Not as well as most, but she's cool. Anyone who can punch Paul and put him down is ok with me." Bella laughed. "Hey, she can hit good. Sam once told us she got so angry at her mom once she punched a rock and it split in half."

"That must've hurt."

"Her hand was bandaged up for three weeks, bad sprain. She doesn't get angry easily, but Paul likes to get under her skin. Don't mention I said that, she really hates him right now."

"They dated didn't they?" Jacob nodded. "That explains earlier."

"Yeah, from what I know Paul was a bit controlling when it came to Athena. They butted heads a lot, and Athena felt smothered so she broke it off; we knew it wouldn't last long."

"How long did it last?" Jake shrugged.

"I think a little over a month; then again we were all surprised she put up with him for so long. Sam told him to back off when they broke up, and the jerk still won't listen." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should tell Charlie, he can probably fix him." Jake snorted.

"Probably, but Athena can handle herself or at least she'll insist."

"Insist what?" both heads turned around to see Athena coming their way. Bella couldn't help but notice how light her steps looked, and the way her hips moved like a model on a catwalk.

"Nothing Athena, so you enjoyed yourself?" the older girl smiled.

"I did, about killed Paul but whatever." she looked at Bella. "So Bella…since you're basically the only girl close to my age who doesn't hate me at the moment, what do you say we hang out sometime tomorrow?" Bella was a bit shocked at the question, but mostly thrilled.

"That'd be great, but…I don't exactly go out a lot y'know?"

"That's fine, you can just come by my house and we can chill for a bit. Maybe later we can go into town, and then we can hang out with Jake."

"Me?" Jacob was shocked.

"Yeah, you promised you'd help me out with my bike remember? Well we can show Bella a few tricks, if you're interested?"

"That sounds great actually, umm…what time should I meet you?"

"Is ten ok?"

"Ten's great, but where do you live?"

"I live just near the forest, about three miles past Jake's house, here." Athena took out a pad and pencil and scribbled down some notes. "My home address and my main number, which is also my cell; text me if you get lost, and I'll meet up with you."

"Ok good, maybe I should go find Charlie and tell him?"

"Go on Bella, we'll finish up here." Bella gave Jake a quick hug and went off to find her dad, and of course found him with Billy and Harry Clearwater.

"Hey dad."

"Bells, you look happy what's up?" ok he noticed.

"Yeah, listen Athena just asked if I wanted to hang with her and Jake tomorrow…is that ok with you?" Charlie was stunned; his brown eyes widened a bit and his mouth slightly agape.

"You want…to hang out with her?"

"She's pretty cool, we're gonna meet up in the morning and go out for a bit." Charlie glanced at Billy, though the latter didn't seem as surprised. Harry was passive, but he kept quiet.

"It's fine with me if it'll get you out the house for a bit, I'm gonna be at the station again but I'll be back for dinner." Bella was glad, she wasn't sure why this sudden feeling of being around Athena made her happy but it was. "Do I need to worry?"

"No way man, I'm sure Bella will enjoy herself." Billy answered before Bella. "You have fun, and don't worry about Paul Sam's gonna keep him busy."

"Thanks Billy, appreciate it." with that said Bella walked back over to where Athena was, only to bump into someone else, Leah Clearwater. "Sorry…"

"Watch it next time." that came out sharp, and then the older girl walked away.

"Bella…" Athena looked at her. "Did Leah…?"

"It's nothing, I bumped into her and she looked like she had a bad day." Jake snorted.

"Leah's always having a bad day, been that way since she and Sam broke up." Athena nudged him in the side for that. "Ouch!"

"She dated Sam?"

"It's a complicated story Bella, and it's best if you don't ask about it right now." Athena gave her a look, and of course Bella agreed since she didn't really know Sam or Leah. "Ok so we're done cleaning up, are you going to head home soon?"

"Yeah Charlie has to be at work early tomorrow, but I'll be over at your place around ten right?"

"I guess I'll see you then." Bella wanted to hug her goodbye, but she decided to hold off. Seriously what was it about this woman that made her feel odd? A good odd too.

"Bells! Let's go." she heard Charlie call her.

"Coming! Bye guys!" she met Charlie at his car, and of course had to prevent herself from bouncing in her seat.

"Looks like you got yourself a new friend Bells, I'm glad."

"Yeah, she's really cool dad."

"Cool? You just met her tonight, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I don't know exactly why but I guess I had a good time." Charlie smiled.

"Your mom will love to hear that, I'll give her the good news."

"Ok, oh and before I forget…we're gonna need to go grocery shopping soon."

"I'll take care of that just make me a list."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, you just go on and have fun with your friends for me."

"Thanks dad, I will." Bella kept herself as calm as possible, she would try and sleep tonight, and hopefully tomorrow would be an even better day than the others before.

 _Meanwhile at the Black's:_

Athena watched Bella leave the yard, get into Charlie's police car, and then drive off into the night. It took everything she had not to chase after them, but she knew the feeling would get better after a while. Watching the lovely, dark-haired, brown-eyed beauty leave was a sight to behold on its own, and thank goodness she wasn't drooling over her…yet.

"Athena!" Billy's voice reached her ears. "You might want to go inside, Sam wants to talk to you." Athena frowned.

"Now?"

"I'm afraid so, go on." Athena walked inside the house and found Sam in the living room. He was stiff and agitated, but she couldn't tell why.

"Sam."

"Athena, sit down please." she didn't move.

"No need, I guess you know it now." he nodded. "You have a problem with it?"

"I don't, not entirely. The elders though, they might once they find out."

"And who are they to argue? We can't control who we imprint on, and Bella is my mate."

"They will try and force you to leave her, I warn you now it won't be pretty. I can try and speak to them, but there's going to be a fight on your hands."

"They know what happens if I ignore the call."

"Yes but it will still cause problems, I'm only telling you that you should be wary of Bella. You know she was close to the Cullens, especially that son of theirs." Athena growled.

"He won't get near her if I have anything to say about it."

"I doubt he'll return, he left her in the woods and I found her on the ground curled up in a ball. I can see even though you've just met she's feeling the same things you are."

"I intend to show her I care, and I'm not going to rush things since she doesn't know all the details. I know we can trust her though, after all she knows about the leeches and so she should know about us."

"I agree, but that won't go well with the elders. I'm meeting with them later this week, so I'll inform them of the situation."

"If there's a problem with my imprinting you can tell them I'll be damned before I let them take Bella from me, she's my imprint, and I will protect her."

"You'll also have to find a way to explain things to her; sooner or later she'll figure it out."

"I know, which is why I want to know her a little better first. Jacob, he has a crush on her doesn't he?" Sam nodded.

"He's bound to have it too, but not yet."

"Fine, but he's not dumb he'll eventually get answers."

"Leave that to me and Billy, you just focus on your time with Bella." Athena was glad Sam was on her side, or the side that was good for the tribe. The elders liked him enough to listen, but even that had its limits; the situation was next to none until now, and she wasn't sure how Bella's parents would act once they knew, if they would ever know. Either way, Bella was her mate, and she was going to make sure no one hurt her again.

"Thanks again Sam, I know this is going to be hard for you but I appreciate everything." he smiled at her.

"You've gone through a lot since your dad died, I'm glad to have you home again."

"It feels nice to be back, but if Paul tries again…"

"I'll deal with him, you go on home and get some rest."

"Or you can crash here tonight, it's pretty late." Jacob offered.

"No thanks Jake, I have to clean my home a bit before Bella comes by. Thanks though."

"No prob, so I'll see you and Bella tomorrow?"

"You bet kid, see ya." Athena bid most of the others goodnight, and hopped onto her motorcycle. Thankfully she had her helmet this time, certainly wouldn't want any accidents.

Her mind was racing with thoughts as she drove home, all full and thinking of Bella. The girl was beautiful, smart, and tough that was for sure, but she had her demons as every other person on the planet. Athena knew about the Cullens, Sam had filled her in when she first arrived back; at the time she thought nothing of it, the vampires were gone so hopefully the town could be at peace again. Until she met Bella, now all she wanted to do was find the bastard who broke her heart and tear him to pieces. If he ever showed up here again she would fulfill that promise.

Driving down the trail that led to her home, Athena slowed down and pulled up to the small garage next to the house. She parked the bike inside and locked it up; even if it was quiet around this area she wouldn't take the chances of thieves getting in. It was a two-story wood cottage, built on the land owned by her father, her childhood home. Or at least it was until he died, and then her mom forced her to move to Seattle; she had wanted to sell the property but the tribal members prevented it saying it was also on their land, and therefore it would be Athena's when she turned eighteen. It had been kept clean and steady over the years, thanks to Sam and Billy, and of course the deed was passed over to Athena when she returned.

It was almost similar to a hunting lodge; the den was at least, a nice brick fireplace, two red cloth armchairs and a matching sofa, a handmade mahogany coffee table with wolf head carvings on the sides, and a beautiful Indian style rug given to her by Emily as a welcoming present. It smelled like the woods inside, and it was calming. The walls were decorated with paintings and photos of her parents and herself when things from years ago. Her childhood wasn't the best, but it was still good when her dad was alive.

'I miss you so much daddy, I wish you could be here.' the tips of her fingers stroked over a photo of her dad and herself when she was three. He'd taken her on a fishing trip with the other men and their sons, and she'd caught a few bigger fish than the rest. He'd been so proud he took her out for ice cream, and the other kids were jealous for a while.

'Now to fix up and clean up.' it was already near eleven by the time Athena finished up, the house looked better, and she'd showered quickly before throwing herself down in bed. It wasn't long before sleep overcame her, and the last thing she thought of was Bella's beautiful smiling face.

 _The next day:_

Athena woke up at eight the following morning, still a bit exhausted but rested as she wanted to be. She pulled herself out of bed, slipped into a pair of black jeans, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, her favorite black sneakers, and braided her long hair away from her face. Coffee, her one favorite drink, was made quickly along with a small omelet with mushrooms, cheese, bell peppers and onions, good cooking skills came a long way.

'Ok, now to finish this and get ready.' her nerves were acting up as she waited for Bella to come over. She had given good directions to the house, and she didn't live that far away from Billy's so it wouldn't be too hard to find. Plus Jake could help if Bella needed it, but hopefully not.

After she finished putting the dishes away Athena went and grabbed her cellphone from the wall charger. She saw there were a few text messages, one from Jake, one from Bella, and…one from her mother. Oh what did she want now? She hadn't spoken to her since their last argument three months ago.

 _I had hoped you would at least call me after you moved back there. Yes I heard from your friend, and I expect a phone call at eight tonight, no excuses._

'Oh just perfect.' well she wouldn't be getting a call tonight, never again if Athena had anything to say about it.

 _Sorry, got plans, maybe another time._

She sent the text and groaned; no doubt she'd be getting an angry voicemail from the bitch later for that. Checking the other messages she saw that Bella would be at the house very soon, so she quickly scrambled around to clean up everything and check all over once more, before she heard a vehicle pulling into the driveway. Athena's heart fluttered again, she would get most of the day with Bella, and she intended to make it a good day.

 _Knock knock_

"Coming!" Athena had to force herself from running to the door, so she kept up a fast walk. Opening the door she was greeted by Bella's beauty and sweet smile; her long brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail showing off her face, she had on a dark red sweater and jeans, and some comfy boots that looked a bit new…and smelled new.

"Hey, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, come on in." Athena moved aside. "Any troubles on the way?"

"Nah, your directions were great." Bella took a quick look around the room. "Oh, your home is nice."

"Thanks, my dad built it long ago and the tribe has kept it clean since I moved."

"It's big too, it must be nice living on your own like this."

"It has its perks, but it also gets a bit lonely. Granted I can't completely complain since my roommates in Seattle were party animals, but I do miss some of the noise at times. Would you like a grand tour?" Bella laughed.

"Sure, just let me put my bag down."

"Nah, just hang it up there." Athena pointed to a coat rack on the wall. "Ok, now first I'll show you the kitchen, personalized by me after some much needed redesigning."

"You didn't like it before?"

"Nope, it was girly…my mother redid it after she married my dad. Pale pink walls with flower wallpaper, white trim, it clashed horribly with the rest of the house." Bella made a face.

"I see your point, but it looks really nice."

"Thanks, took me two days to finish it and that's working night and day. I took some carpentry and décor courses in Seattle, but I'm mostly into mechanics. My daddy taught me a good bit but when he died my mother told me it was time to start acting like a real lady." Athena frowned. "But enough of that, I'll show you the rest of the house."

"Ok." Athena took Bella all over the house, from the living room, the halls, the office room or what would be, the upstairs bedrooms and baths, and even showed her the basement that held all of her dad's old possessions. Bella admired the photos, and the paintings, it was almost like a kid in a history museum.

"So you like it?"

"Yeah, this is a great house. Your dad was…an artist at this." Athena laughed.

"He was, this house is mine by right and the tribe signed the property over to me after I moved back. I haven't had many visitors besides Jake and his two friends Embry and Quil, Sam stays at his home but he calls every other day or so."

"You and Sam are close too?" Athena nodded.

"We were like brother and sister growing up, even if we argued a lot. Sam was the oldest boy, was always trying to be the tough guy and then I was able to knock him down a bit. Our dads were brothers, but his left when he was little so mine became the only male figure he knew. His mom Allison was a good woman, took good care of him but she hated my mom. When I left I missed them both, and I knew Sam matured quickly; after a while he was the big brother to everyone."

"Did you keep in touch?"

"I wrote but I couldn't call, mom wanted me to forget about that part of my life, my heritage. I told her no, because forgetting my roots would mean forgetting dad, and I couldn't do that. She hated I didn't listen, I was a tomboy, and she pretty much tried everything to make me a 'real girl'."

"She wasn't abusive was she?" Athena paused; she hadn't wanted to talk this much about the bitch. She had such a blabbermouth sometimes.

"Verbally yes, physically no; now let's not talk about that anymore ok?"

"Ok, ummm…what about outside?"

"I'll show you that later, how about we head into town? I actually wanted to grab some stuff later, some tools when we meet Jake."

"Sounds good, we can take my truck."

"Fine by me, let's go." they took off quickly, and while most of the ride into town was quiet, Bella decided to play some of her favorite music. Classical songs, not really something Athena liked but it was in a way soothing.

"You like classics?"

"Not really, but it's fine." the music wasn't the issue, if Bella liked it then so what?

"I can change the station…" Bella reached for the radio control.

"No, no it's fine." The rest of the trip was quiet, and after they reached the town Bella pulled up next to the bookshop and parked. The hardware store was just a block away, a good walk would help. They were about to walk in when Athena's ears picked up a voice.

"Bella!" both girls turned to see a young, lean built teenage boy with blonde hair come their way. He had two girls with him, one slightly shorter with curly brown hair pulled back, and another with long blonde hair who looked like a snob.

"Hi Mike, Jess, and…Lauren." Bella's voice faltered slightly when she said the last name.

"It's nice to see you out and about, I was almost beginning to think you'd become a hermit." Mike laughed, and then he noticed Athena. "Oh, who's this?"

"A new friend of yours?" The girl, Jess, stared at Athena.

"Athena Uley, nice to meet you."

"Uley? Oh are you related to Sam Uley?" Jess's eyes brightened at the sound of her cousin's name.

"We're cousins, I just moved back into town and Bella was showing me around."

"Moved, are you going to start school?"

"If she does Jessica she'll go to the reservation, all people like her do." Athena's eyes narrowed at Lauren.

"I'm already graduated thanks, and I'm taking online college courses."

"Wait, your name is Athena? Like the Greek Goddess of Wisdom?" she nodded at Mike. "That's cool."

"No it's not, named after some mythical character please." Lauren rolled her eyes. Jessica stayed quiet for a bit, but she kept her eyes on Athena.

"Hey it's a pretty name, so what?" Bella smiled at Athena. "We actually met at Jacob Black's house last night, so now we're out having some fun."

"What're you planning then?"

"We're gathering some tools, Bella's going with me to Jacob's house and we're gonna work on some projects."

"What kind of projects?"

"Motorcycles, I'm a mechanic of sorts." Mike looked amazed, Jessica looked stunned, and Lauren just turned her nose up at Athena.

"I thought I smelled engine oil, you're as boyish as Bella." she looked at the other girl. "She your new best friend? After all you ditched everyone else since Edward dumped you, never understood why he'd date a girl so plain, maybe he came to his senses." before Bella could retort back Athena stood face to face with Lauren and almost towered over her.

"Listen here Barbie doll, I don't know you and you don't know me, but I think you and your two friends had better take off before things get uglier than your face." Lauren gasped. "I can tell you stink of jealousy, and it's stronger than your perfume." Mike and Jessica's jaws dropped to the ground, no one had ever spoken to Lauren like that.

"You…you…!"

"Nothing to say now? Are you admitting than I'm right?" Lauren's face turned red.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" her voice got slightly louder.

"It doesn't matter; you're just proving my point."

"Why would you even bother hanging out with Bella? There's nothing good or special about her…" before the bitch could finish Athena stepped so close Lauren fell back into Mike and Jessica, they caught her before she hit the ground.

"You insult her again you little plastic bitch, and I'll make sure everyone sees exactly how ugly you are inside and out." she snarled.

"Athena, stop." Bella took Athena by the arm and pulled her back a bit. "Leave it, she's not worth the trouble." it took her a few minutes, but Athena was able to calm herself down. She didn't mean to get that angry, but needless to say Lauren was lucky Bella intervened. "Look guys I'll see you at school ok?"

"Yeah, yeah sure see you later Bella." Mike led both girls away from Athena, and when they were out of sight Athena let off a huge sigh.

"Are you alright?" she nodded.

"I'm fine, let's just get the tools and go."

 _ **Well I hope you all enjoyed this, it took forever to finish but I think it was worth it.**_

 _ **Again I'm sorry I made you guys wait, things just are crazy right especially with it being so close to the holidays. I'll try and be quicker with the next update, but I make no promises.**_

 _ **Also…for the reviewer called 'Guest' who left a message that said 'S***', please take your negativity elsewhere it's not wanted nor needed. If you don't like this, then please go bother someone else.**_

 _ **Next chapter we continue Bella and Athena's time together, with Jake in the mix too. Sam will make another appearance, but we'll see how that goes.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
